Kingdom Hearts: Organization Nightfall
Kingdom Hearts: Organization Nightfall is a fanmade fiction game created by Soul Kingdom Creator. In this game, Sora is abducted and forced into joining Organization Dark. It goes from Day 2-105. He does not escape until the soon coming fangame, Kingdom Hearts: Organization Midnight. Story ''Prologue'' At a visit in Twilight Town, Sora hears noises from the nearby woods. In the woods, someone's cold hand grabs Sora's shoulder as another person knocks him out by doing the chop at his neck. The two were wearing black coats and had on their hoods, so Sora couldn't see their faces before he became unconcious. The smaller one places a black coat on Sora, then the taller one carries him on his shoulder. A Corridor of Darkness opens in front of them and an old man in his own black coat comes out. ''Conversation: Old One: "He's the last one, isn't he?" Small One: "Of course. This upgraded organization isn't complete without No. XIII." Old One: "Now, what to do to keep him in line......" Tall One: "I know the perfect solution. But, we must hurry back. Those ''misfits will be suspicious if they don't find our Key of Oblivion." Another Dark Corridor opens and the three mysterious figures vanish through it with Sora. ''Day 2: Return of Number XIII/Birth of Roxias'' After being unconscious for a whole day, Sora wakes up in an open pod in the shape of angel wings with with soft white fabric. He gets in a sitting position and looks around. From his spot, it looked like a pure white and black cell. There were no doors and only one clear window. The rest of the dim room was empty, besides a gray book with a strange symbol on it and a pencil lying in the pod with him. He gets out of the pod and walks to the window. Outside was a rubbled city and a clear spot of life, which was around his place. Looking down, he saw the black coat all along his body, from his neck to his feet. Suddenly, a Dark Corridor appears behind him and a tall, familiar man walks in. ''Conversation: ???: "About time you woke up, ''Key of Oblivian." Sora: "Where am I?! Why did you call me that?!" (summons Keyblade) ???: "You're in a world that was demolished 16 years ago. And'' Key of Oblivion'' is your title." Sora: "Title for what?" ???: "For Organization Dark. What else?" Sora: "And who said I wanted to be in this organization?" ???: "Well, enough about that. You're coming with me." With a firm grip, the mysterious man grabs both of Sora's wrists and drags him through the black corridor. The corridor took them to a room closer to the heart-shaped moon (Kingdom Hearts) full of other people in black coats. Most of them made nasty comments about Sora and one of the silent ones walks up to him. By the sound of the person's voice, Sora knew it was Master Xehanort and was about to attack, but the person behind him pushed him forward, causing the young Keyblade master to topple and fall over. Xehanort summons the letters in Sora's name in the air. "If you disobey even one order we give you, it will be your friends that pay the price." -Master Xehanort The letters start to spin around Sora and then stops with an "x" and "i" in the jumbled letters. It spelled "Roxias." Xehanort then welcomes "Roxias" to Organization Dark. Another hooded person then leads "Roxias" to his cell, which they say is his own private home. In the isolating house that feels a little uncomforting, sitting in the white pod, Sora/"Roxias" thinks over of what Xehanort said. He kept thinking, What if what he said wasn't a bluff? I can't let these guys hurt them. I... have no choice, but to really become a member of their society. Shortly after, the pod's top suddenly closes with Sora/"Roxias" inside, surprising the Keyblade master. The pod is then filled with a light gas, which eventually puts Sora/"Roxias" to sleep after so much effort to stay awake. ''Day 3: Learning the Ropes'' Category:Stories